Dark thoughts
by Dream Of Venice
Summary: Altair's own thought before & after his new missions. pls R&R YOU MAY FIND some OCs


**Note: _i don't own Assassin's creed and blah blah .. _**

**_this is oneshot but possibly i can add chapters if i got reviews , this story is in arabic but maybe i'll translate to english _**

**_so now i'll let poeple read _**

* * *

غارق في أكثر أفكاره سوداوية وحلكة، كان آلظلامالدآمس يلف المكان ، جعل مدينة القدس تبدو مجرد أطلال مجهولة المعالم من حيث كان يقف ، فوق إحدى الكنائس آلمرتفعة ، لم يكن يسمع له صوت مجرد آلصمت الذي أطبق سيطرته على المكان ، لم يكترث فعلا بهذا ، بل على العكس لقد كان الصمت يطربه بألحانه الصماء والكئيبة أحيانا ، بطريقة ما ! ،ملامحه هادئة للغاية وعيناه الكهرمانيتان قد بان جزء بسيط منهما بعد ان أخفتهما ظلمة قلنسوة ثوبه الأبيض ، منتظرا أشعة شمس الفجر لتظهر ، حتى ينطلق.

لقد كان الأمر واضحا ، أمره المعلم بـ إغتيال هدف جديد ، فلامجال للإعتراض !، كل شيئ ينطوي تحت شعار القتلة _لا شيئ واقع مطلق، بل كل ممكن_ ياله من قول غريب ، لم يفكر يوما في محاولة فهم الجوانب الخفية منه، وليس آلآن ، فعلى آلآرجحهذا الوقت غير مناسب للتفكير في هذا الأمر ، فتلك الكوابيس لاتزال تراوده وتؤرق تفكيره ، ولم تكن ككل الكوابيس، فلنقل أنها كانت ظلاما مجردا ، ظلاما مألوفا بطريقة ما ، كأنها الظلام القابع في أعماق نفسه ، يلتهمها شيئا فشيئا ولن يترك ولو بصيص نور فيها !

صوت الشهقة الأخيرة لروح ضحاياه قبل أن يستلها نصله المخفي لايزال يتردد كالصدى في أعماقه ، عيونهم المشدوهة وهي تحدق فيه بطريقة معذبة تجره جرا نحوا الجنون .!

أطبق جفنيه بهدوء ، أخذ نفسا عميقا هذه الخواطر اللعينة تأبى بعناد الخروج من عقله، كأنها ترغب في تعذيبه أكثر ، وتتلذذ بذلك !

قطع حبل أفكاره المسترسلة ذلك الوميض الأبيض الوهاج وهو يضرب الأرض من غير رحمه ، تلاه دوي الرعد الذي يدس الخوف دسا في النفوس وتبدأ الأمطار الهطول بغزارة ، ملامسة بلطف ملامحه القاسية ، أخذ أنفه المعقوف يسشتعر رائحه التربة الممزوجه بالغيث ، إنها رائحة الجنه أو على الأقل هذا مايظنه هو ،جعلت المطر جسده مبللا بالكامل غير أنه بقي واقفا في صمت يتأمل المنظر ، هذه اللحظات ساعدت في إضمحلال أفكاره السابقة نهائيا ، على الأقل في الوقت الراهن .

أخذت خيوط الشمس تتسلل بهدوء معلنة بداية فجر يوم جديد ، وتبدأ الحياة لتدب من جديد ويبدأ قلب القدس بالنبض من جديد ، بعد أن إستيقظت من سباتها الليلي الذي أخمد الحياة فيها ، أخذ نفسا عميقا ، تفقد نصله المخفي للمرة الأخيرة ، مشى بضع خطوات أمام حافة قبة الكنيسة الحجرية ، ليثب من فوق سطحها نحو أقرب سطح يصادفه ، واصل المشي لمسافة يسيرة ، ثم قفز أخيرا ليلج سوق القدس المزدحم ، حيث أصوات الباعة ترتفع وهم يعرضون سلعهم ، والأذرع تبسط وتشد ، تأخذ وتعطي في حركة وزخم شديد ،رغم كل هذه الفوضى والصخب إلا أن الطائر لم يكن ليسمع أو يميز سوى صوت واحد _هدفه المرتقب_وهو يقف مع بعض من أتباعه الصليبيين ، إبتعد ، أفسح المجال ، هكذا كان يردد وهو يقترب بهدوء يبعد الأشخاص من طريقه أو كما يحلو له تسميتهم عراقيل، غير أن صراخ هدفه الحاد إستوقفه.

_أيها المحتال الصغير !

صاح القائدريجينالدوهو يمسك برقبة طفل صغير ، بالكاد ملابسه الرثة تغطي جسده الهزيل، كان يصرخ طلبا للنجدة و الرحمة لكن لم يكن ليجرأ أحد على الإقتراب من القائد المهاب ريجينالد دي بورمون، لا أحد !

_ أخبرني كيف تجرأت على سرقة أحد أتباعي أيها العثة الصغيرة !

لم ينطق الغلام بل ظل يرمق ريجينالدينظرات إستحقار وحقد ، بل وصل إليه الحد أن بصق على وجهه ، فهو لم يكن يبالي بالموت، أثار هذا غيظ ريجينالد ، لمعت عيناه ببريق شرير ملئه الغضب والحنق والإزدراء لذلك الطفل الصغير

_سيدي هل أقتله؟

ردد أحد أتباعه الخمسة وهو يستل السيف ،لم يحتمل فكرة طفل صغير يهين قائده العظيم ، غير أن ريجينالدرمقه بنظرة مميتة كأنه يقول بالحرف الواحد لاشأن الك أيها الجندي الحقير !

_كلا !

ردد ريجينالد بصوت عالٍ ساخط ، رمى الفتى ليطرحه على الأرض المغبرة ، وسط الدائرة الي كونتها الحشود الصامته ، ينتظرون فقط متى يخرج ريجينالدسيفه ويقطع رقبة الغلام ، أخذ الصغير يسعل بقوة متلمسا عنقه المحمر من شدة قبضة القائد الطاغية ، من غير بعيد كان الطائر يراقب المشهد فوق أحد السطوح كعادته ، ملامحه الباردة لم تتغير لكن شيئا حز في كرامته ، شيئ حثه على إنقاذ الطفل الصغير من براثن هدفه الجائر ، وبالفعل رمى أوامر المعلم عرض الحائط ، بسط ذراعه القوية ليكشف عن نصله المخفي ، يثب من سطح لآخر ، لم يلحظه أحد ، إستمر بالوثب حتى أصبحت دائرة الحشود على بعد مرمى حجر منه ، وريجينالد في زاوية مناسبة ، ليسهل على الطائر قتله ،

_لتذهب إلى الجحيم أيها اللقيط !

صرخ ريجينالد مرة أخيرة وعيناه تنثران حمما من الغضب والجور ، على الولد المسكين الطريح ، أدرك أنها آخر ثواني حياته فأخذ ينطق بالشهادتين ، أغمض عيناه بهدوء بينما ريجينالدإستل سيفه مستعدا لضرب عنق الولد ، كل الأعين في ترقب ، الغلام سيحتاج إلى معجزة لكي ينجو من القائد الساخط ، فجأة لاح في أفق السماء العكرة بالسحب الرمادية ، شيئ يشبه الصقر ،أو أطراف ثوبه في المبسوطة في السماء جعلته يبدو هكذا إتجهت جميع الأبصار نحو السماء ، ومن بينها ريجينالد الذي بقي متجمدا لايقوى على تحريك طرف من أطرافه

_ما هذا بح الـجحـ...

لم يكمل جملته ، جحظت عيناه على آخرهما ، آخر ما سمع منه هو تلك الشهقة التي أصدرتها حنجرته ، قبل أن يخترقها نصل الطائر مد يده بهدوء ليغمض عيني ضحيته للمرة الأخيرة ، كل الأعين مشدوهة ، وأكثرها كانت عينا الطفل الصغير إستجاب الله لصلواته ، ليرى قاتل أبيه صريعا كالشاة تماما كما قتل والده

_أمسكوا به !

هكذا صرخ أحد الجنود وهو يخرج سيفه ، على أتم الإستعداد للإنتقام لقائده،إلتفت إليه الطائر فجأة ، ليقف مسرعا ، ويهم بالفرار يدفع الحشود بقوة حتى إستطاع الخروج من بينهم ، لم يجد سوى صناديق الفاكهة الخشبية ، ليتسلق أحد الجدران ، أربعة جنود آلآن خلفه ، من سطح إلى سطح يقفز بلا هوادة ، لقد ظن بأن الأتباع لن يستطيعوا اللحاق به إلى السطوح لكنه كان مخطئا ، فأحدهم كان الآن خلفه مباشرة ، لآيزال النصل ليس في مكانه ، لبث قليلا ثم باغت الجندي بإلتفاتة مفاجئة ليمرر النصل من الوريد إلى الوريد ويسقط الأول ميتا ، بقي ثلاثة ولن يتوانوا عن الركض بإستمرار حتى يجدوا القاتل، سحقا ، عليه أن يجد طريقة للتخلص منهم وبسرعة ،

_إنه هناك ، لا تدعاه يهرب

صاح أحد الجنود الثلاثة برفيقيه مشيرا حيث كان الطائر فوق سطح أحد البيوت ، ألقى الطائر نظرة حيث الصوت ، ليفاجئ بثلاثتهم وهم في الأسفل يركضون محاولين مجاراته ، إستمر بالركض هو الآخر ، يستطيع تعطيلهم في الوقت الراهن ، تفرق الثلاثة، أحدهم كان يلاحق الطائر من أحد السطوح المجاورة ، بينما الإثنان لآيزالان في الأسفل محاولين اللحاق به ، فجأة توقف ، بسرعة توقف الجندي على السطح المجاور بينما الآخران لايزالان بعيدان بمسافة

_هاي أنت !

هتف الطائر بنبرة صوته الحادة ، بسرعة أخرج سكينا حادة من حزامه الجلدي الملفوف حول خصره ، وفي طرفة عين رماه بدقة كالسهم ، لم يكن للجندي وقت للهروب أو التفكير أو حتى الحركة ، كل شيئ كان بغته إخترقت السكين قلبه ، ليسقط من السطح ويتوقف رفيقاه أمام جسده الخال من الحياة ،

_ذلك الــلعين !

صاح أحدهما وهو ينظر إلى الأعلى حيث الطائر كان واقفا يرمقهما بنظرات لآحياه فيها ، صامتا كالتمثال ، فجأة قفز من السطح ليواجههما ، إستل سيفه من غمده بسرعة ، وكأنه يريده مخاطبتهما بالحرف الواحد أتريدان المواجهة ؟، لم ينتظر طويلا حتى جائته إجابة منهما بإندفاعما نحوه ، تدفعهما إرادة تمزيق هذا القاتل إربا إربا ، فجأة سقط إحدهما ينزف من مؤخرة رأسه لم تشفع له الخوذة الحديدية التي كان يرتديها بالنجاة منها ، لم يهتم الطائر لذلك على عكس الجندي الآخر الذي ألهته ضربة الحجر الضخم لزميله ، ليجهز عليه الطائر بضربة سيفه التي تغلغلت وسط أحشاء ليسقط آخر جندي ، عندها رفع رأسه ليرى ذلك الغلام الصغير يبتسم له ، من فوق أحد الأسقف ، ظهر شبح إبتسامة على شفة الطائر المشروخة ، ويمضي بعيدا

_هل لي أن أعرف إسمك !

صرخ ذلك الفتى من بعيد محاولا اللحاق بالطائر ، لم يلتفت هذا الأخير بل قال بصوت بارد وحاد كالمعتاد

_الطائر ، إبن لآ أحد ...

توقف الولد أخيرا ، ويصيح مجددا ، محاولا تقفي أثر شبح الطائر بعينيه الصغيرتين

_وأنا علاء ،

كانت هذه كلماته الأخيرة ، وهو يرى ظل الطائر يختفي خلف ظلام أحد الأزقة ،

أخذ يمضي بهدوء وذلك الشعار يتردد في على مسامعه _لاشيئ واقع مطلق بل كل ممكن_ ، لم يلبث قليلا ليجد نفسه عند طرف البحيرة ، أخذ نفسا عميقا ليقفز بداخلها ، بينما المياه تغمره شيئا فشيئا ، فهو لم يكن يجيد العوم ، فقط صوت المياه العميق الغامض بينما وميض الشمس يختفي رويدا رويدا كلما أتجه أعمق وأطلق العنان لجسده المرتخي لتحضنه المياه من كل جانب ، عرف لأول مرة بأنه يقوم بشيئ مهم في حياته .


End file.
